


Two Memories

by Synstropezia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synstropezia/pseuds/Synstropezia
Summary: Jembatan Charles memainkan musik yang lebih indah untuk Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Anya Braginskaya.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Two Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



**Chara: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) x Anya Braginskaya (Russia!Female)**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I take some profit from this work.**

* * *

**Prompt: Kotak Musik dan Jembatan Charles**

* * *

Pada akhirnya buku harian Gilbert Beilschmidt menjadi tempat terindah untuk menyimpan mimpi dengan utuh, membuat Anya Braginskaya yang tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Jembatan Charles, Republik Cheko, juga dapat membaca tulisan-tulisan Gilbert pada diarinya tersebut, selain melihat-lihat deretan dari tiga puluh patung di kedua sisi Jembatan Charles yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Patung-patung bergaya _baroque_ bersama deretan lampu vintage benar-benar lebih menarik dibandingkan Gilbert yang perannya lebih menyerupai kurir pembawa barang, daripada sesosok ayah baru yang tengah menikmati _honeymoon_ -nya bersama istri tercinta. Sedari tadi tangan Anya hanya sibuk memotret ini-itu dengan riang terpatri pada senyumannya, dan jujur saja Gilbert agak jengkel.

“Oi, Anya. Lebih pilih kamera atau aku?”

“Kalau aku tidak memilihmu kita tak bisa menjadi suami-istri, Gil,” jawab Anya sambil berkacak pinggang. Padahal di depan hotel Gilbert bersumpah akan mendukung hobi Anya terwujudkan, tetapi baru lima belas menit Gilbert sudah merengek.

“Kau juga bisa memilih dua-duanya, lho. Seperti memotretku menggunakan kameramu, misalnya.” Senyum ganteng diperlihatkan. Tak ketinggalan Gilbert juga menyertainya dengan pose telunjuk dan ibu jari ditaruh pada dagu, membuat Anya kembali mengambil gambar Gilbert. Tawanya membahana di tengah salju. Dia benar-benar ganteng di tangan Anya membuat Gilbert merangkulnya mesra.

“Itu yang terakhir. Jangan minta difoto tiap satu menit sekali.”

“Hiperbola amat. Sekarang giliranku memotretmu kalau begitu.” Tangan Gilbert menjulur. Kameranya malah Anya jauhkan yang mana ia lebih memilih mengabadikan siluet menara dihias patung-patung dan lampu klasik.

“Tidak perlu. Terakhir kali kau melakukannya malah blur.”

Dengan entengnya pula foto Anya yang Gilbert jepret itu dikomentarinya sebagai sesuatu yang wajar; kamera ini bahkan tidak bisa menangkap kecantikan Anya, padahal jelas-jelas alasan itu basi–menggunakan mata kepala sendiri Anya melihat tangan Gilbert bergoyang; memangnya dia nyiur di cuaca berangin apa? Berkali-kali diulang pun sama saja. Ujung-ujungnya Anya yang penyabar sekadar menarik napas saja, daripada lelah-lelah ribut dengan si bodoh Gilbert.

“Sengaja, kok, biar kau marah. Imut, sih, soalnya, hihi.”

“Satu kali saja. Kalau hasilnya jelek kuhapus fotomu.”

Penuh antusiasme Gilbert mengambil kamera dari Anya. Pose “V” dipasang sembari Anya tersenyum lebar. Hitungan berakhir di angka tiga. Untuk percobaan kali ini setidaknya Anya dapat mengurangi sedikit kekesalannya pada Gilbert–hasilnya cukup baik, dan sulit dipungkiri Anya pun merasa tangan Gilber membuatnya lebih bercahaya; bahwa kecantikan Anya tetap nyata, walaupun langit sudah sangat menghitam sempurna.

“Bagus, ‘kan? Kelihatannya aku punya bakat sebagai fotografer.”

Jari-jemari Gilbert membentuk persegi panjang yang membingkai wajah Anya. Pundaknya ditinju oleh Anya yang tersipu, dan belum cukup sampai di sana Gilbert menggenggam pergelangan tangan Anya tanpa aba-aba–baru sekali ia teringat sesuatu yang luar biasa mengenai Jembatan Charles ini, di mana sayup-sayup pula Anya bisa mendengar Gilbert terkekeh memuji kepintarannya sendiri.

“Patung ini berbeda dari yang lainnya, ya.” Tulisan pada patungnya hendak Anya baca, apabila Gilbert tidak duluan menahan dia. Gilbert sengaja berdeham seakan-akan menjelma pemandu profesional. Anya mengikuti alurnya saja yang mana ia menghadap Gilbert.

“Nama patung ini St. John of Nepomuk yang merupakan patung pertama di Jembatan Charles. St. John of Nepomuk adalah seorang uskup besar yang disiksa sampai mati pada tahun 1393, dan tubuhnya dilempar ke sungai dari atas Jembatan Charles ini.”

“Meski kisahnya tragis, tetapi–“, “Ada sebuah rumor mengatakan bahwa jika kau menyentuh patungnya keberuntungan akan datang,”potong Anya halus. Kali ini gilirannya untuk menunjukkan ia pun tidak boleh kalah dari Gilbert, dengan membawa tangan Gilbert untuk meraih patung tersebut bersama-sama.

“Kedahuluan ternyata. Omong-omong apa kau percaya dengan mitos seperti itu?”

“Bagaimana, ya? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kisah yang tragis bisa membawakan keberuntungan.”

Sentuhan mereka berakhir. Memahami maksud Gilbert membawanya kemari Anya pun meminta salah seorang turis untuk memotret keduanya, dan spontan Gilbert membentuk setengah hati menggunakan tangan kanannya–tanpa diberitahu juga Anya pasti mengerti, karena Gilbert-Anya merupakan pasutri paling romantis di segala abad serta waktu.

“Semoga orang ini memotret dengan bagus.”

“Jangan begitu, Gil. Tidak sopan.” Ditambah pula Gilbert sendirinya malah asal-asalan.

Gilbert ikut mengintip yang sejurus kemudian dahinya mengernyit, sedangkan Anya tertawa kecil tidak menyangka akan hasilnya. Jika seorang gadis tomboi sepertinya boleh jujur, memang hanya pose “V” yang paling terpikirkan, sekaligus mudah dilakukan. Ekspresi manyun Gilbert dibalas dengan sebuah alasan, “Lagi pula yang kupelajari adalah memotret” yang kian memasamkannya, dan benar pun memangnya Gilber menerima?

“Tolong ulangi sekali lagi,” pinta Gilbert pada sang turis yang menggumam seorang diri bahwa ia ingin bergegas balik ke hotel, tetapi bukan Gilbert namanya kalau mendengarkan. Sebelum balik ke patung Anya pertama-tama meminta maaf atas sikap Gilbert, dan sepertinya dia melunak karena cowok mana pun bisa jatuh cinta pada pesona Anya, mungkin?

Ah, ya … terserah. Usai mengambil satu foto lagi, turis yang menjadi korban sekadar berdoa Anya betah dengan si alien yang mencibir dia–memangnya Gilbert tak tahu turis tersebut sempat-sempatnya ingin mempersunting Anya? (Meski kenyatannya Gilbert sebatas mengkhayal yang entahlah bagaimana bisa begitu).

“Akhirnya membentuk _love_ juga! Harusnya juga kita ganti orang. Dia kayaknya iri padaku jadinya hasilnya jelek.”

“Segini sudah bagus dibandingkan punyamu, Gil. Lagi-lagi malah kau yang seenak jidat protes.”

“Bagaimana kalau sekalian ke Kastil Praha? Di sana juga bagus pemandangannya.”

“Udaranya mulai tidak bersahabat. Saranmu ditolak.” Salju mulai lebih rimbun yang mana para pejalan kaki pun turut mengungsi dari Jembatan Charles. Seribu untung Gilbert tidak keras kepala. Tangan Anya digenggamnya supaya tiada kamera atau apa pun lagi di antara mereka.

“Sudah tidak sabar juga, ya?”

“Padahal kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikan kotak musik, Gil.” Kepala Anya bersandar pada bahu Gilbert, sembari ia mengeratkan pegangan mereka. Entahlah salju atau memang langkah keduanya yang lambat, tetapi kali ini Gilbert tahu Anya juga tak ingin buru-buru menjemput destinasi apa pun – cukup mereka saja berjalan diiringi salju,

“Pas dibuka ada koboi-nya, dan itu kesukaanmu, bukan?.Sayangnya bukan wajahku.”

“Nanti aku yang harus membeli semua kotak musik itu, dan pakai uangmu, ya.”

“Enggak jadi, deh. Nanti Anya malah lebih menyukai koboi Gil daripada Gil yang sekarang.”

Pinggang Gilbert dicubit, ketika Anya merasa lucu dengan Gilbert yang cemburu pada sebuah kotak musik. Lagi pula tanpa adanya Gilbert maka koboi hanyalah koboi yang menunggang kuda, dan dibuat berwajah tampan saja tanpa Anya kenali siapa dia. Gilbert pun sebenarnya paham. Memang lebih baik ia tersenyum lebar saja, mengingat cemburu bukanlah gaya seorang Tuan _Awesome_.

“Mitosnya hanya benar-benar mitos _by the way_.”

“Menurutmu kenapa begitu memangnya?”

“Tanpa menyentuh patung itu juga aku dan kau selalu beruntung, kok. Soalnya kita bersama, meski selama bertahun-tahun aku sempat masih di Jerman, dan kau di Rusia.”

Meskipun pemenangnya adalah kata-kata Gilbert yang diucapkannya secara langsung, dan bukan sekadar tulisan di dalam diari, karena Anya juga sadar tak boleh terlalu membacanya sering-sering–bisa-bisa dia membuat dirinya geleng-geleng lagi, atau malu-malu di tempat.

* * *

Tamat.


End file.
